


April's Gambit

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Battle, Exhibitionism, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 794 One shot, 2k3<br/>Rated: R<br/>Summary: April joins the fight without actually fighting.<br/>I really can't help myself. :-)</p>
<p><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2016: (Mature Ballot) Most In-Character Portrayal of a Canon Ally 1st Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	April's Gambit

            The tenth floor of the parking garage was the end of the line; there was nowhere else to go.

            Foot soldiers cluttered the ramp, blocking their way back down.  Foot soldiers swarmed over the ledges on all sides, keeping the small group away from the fire escape.

            April O’Neil ran to the elevator but it didn’t respond to the call button.  Someone had already tampered with the mechanism and the doors wouldn’t even open.

            Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Casey Jones formed a semi-circle around her, their weapons drawn.

            “Stay behind us, April!” Don shouted as the Foot slowly closed in on them.

            “Let me fight too!” April shouted back.  “You’re outnumbered!”

            “No,” Casey growled from between clenched teeth.  “This is going to get bad.  When you see an opening, run for it.”

            “As soon as you’re free, get Master Splinter,” Leo told her.

            “He won’t make it back here in time,” April choked out.

            “Aw come on, ain’t ya’ got any confidence in us?” Raph said, sounding much more jovial than the situation called for.

            “Maybe she’s just tired of running,” Mikey said, his nunchucks whistling as they spun.  “I’m sure tired of running.”

            “Do what we ask April,” Leo said shortly.

            Wide eyed, April’s eyes slid over the opposing force and she felt a sick sensation in her gut.  Unless something drastic happened, they were going to be crushed.

            “Casey, give me your night stick,” April demanded, a sudden crazy idea coming to her.

            “I said you ain’t fighting,” Casey snapped.

            “I should at least have something to protect myself with, shouldn’t I?” April asked.

            Rather than argue, Casey took one hand off his baseball bat and reached into a side pocket of his bag.  Grabbing the short club, he tossed it in April’s direction without taking his eyes off the Foot.

            “Get ready,” Leo warned as the Foot soldiers lifted their weapons.

            “Whatever you do, don’t look at me!” April yelled.

            Before any of her group could ask what she was doing, they saw her shoes fly by, landing on the ground in front of the first row of Foot soldiers.

            The sound of her blue jeans zipper was loud in the sudden hush, the nearest Foot members looking past the turtles and Casey to where the attractive red head was standing.

            “What the hell  . . . ?” Raph asked just as the second row of Foot charged.

            April’s blue jeans landed on a Foot soldier’s head just as Mikey hit him, knocking him out.  Her shirt fluttered in front of another soldier and his moment of inattention earned him a gut full of sai.

            Three Foot soldiers tripped over the fallen one and the pummel of Raph’s weapons took them out.  None of them had even been looking at him.

            April’s bra came down on Casey’s hockey stick as he swept it around in front of him, wiping out four Foot soldiers whose steps had suddenly faltered.

            Leo’s katana dug a deadly trench into two of the Foot clan when they hesitated in the middle of their attack.

            Don nearly stumbled when April’s panties landed next to his foot.  Remembering his father’s lessons on focus, he kept his eyes on his enemies.  Fortunately their eyes weren’t on him and four of them were felled by his bō staff.

            The nearest attackers seemed to have lost their voices and when they stopped yelling, another voice cut through the sounds of the fight.

            It was April’s moaning.  Then her lusty words, “Oh, oh yes!  There!  Mm, feels so good!”  Then a wet, squelching sound.

            The Foot soldiers began to flounder, the ones who were still moving getting tangled in the ones who had become frozen.

            Casey and the turtles plowed through them with hardly any resistance.  Whatever April was doing, it was a siren’s song that had the majority of the Foot mesmerized.

            Within minutes the ones who were still standing realized that their advantage was gone and they fled, most looking back over their shoulders.  Not at the five fighters though, but at the busty red headed woman whose ‘show’ had been their defeat.

            When it was over, more than half the Foot soldiers from the ambush lay scattered across the parking lot.  The turtles and Casey kept their backs to April until she called out to them that they could turn around.

            Her face was as bright red as her hair, her clothes were slightly disarranged, and Casey’s night stick was wrapped in a hood that April had stripped off an unconscious Foot soldier.  Casey didn’t try to get the stick back from her, and April didn’t offer.

            No one said a word as they headed for home.

            But the five males were certainly thinking things.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art certificate was created by: MomoRawrr (DA)  
> 


End file.
